Un cadeau un peu spécial
by Feux-follet
Summary: James cherche une idée qui pourrait plaire à sa Lily pour Noël. Os


**Hey ! Voici un Os sans prétention, j'espère que ça vous plaira**

* * *

Un cadeau un peu spécial

* * *

James faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius, affalé comme à son habitude sur le canapé, soupira :

_ James, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas entendre, ou, s'il entendit, il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Sirius maugréa tandis que Remus, assit en face de lui, leva les yeux de son livre.

_ James, écoutes moi, repris Sirius, si tu n'arrête pas de bouger dans les cinq secondes qui viennent je t'immobilise, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis !

Face à l'indignation de son ami, James, comme un automate, s'assit. mais ce fut bien pire. Il se mit à taper furieusement le sol avec ses pieds. Cette fois, Sirius se leva et s'exclama :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Si tu fais tout ce cirque parce que tu as avalé une chocogrenouille de travers ou que tu en as marre de la pluie, je te jure que tu vas me le payer ! On ne dérange pas les gens qui font une sieste parce qu'on ...

James releva la tête, l'air abattu :

_ Ça aime quoi les filles ? demanda-t-il

La demande pris les deux autres maraudeurs de cours. Remus l'observait curieusement tandis que Sirius, le doigt en l'air, coupé dans son élan, semblait pétrifié. Il se ressaisit rapidement et, affichant un large sourire, il s'assit auprès de James et lui lança :

_ Alors là mon pote, tu tombes à point. Il se trouve que je suis un expert dans cet art et ...

_ Ah bon ? Tu nous avais caché ce talent Patmol, coupa Remus en souriant innocemment

En effet, le jeune homme venait de sortir simultanément avec trois filles en moins d'un mois et les demoiselles le quittaient souvent deux ou trois jours après leur rencontre.

_ Ça t'amuse Lunard ? se renfrogna Sirius, vexé

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se tourna seulement vers James pour lui demander :

_ C'est pour Lily ?

James acquiesça. En même temps, pour qui d'autre pouvait être son cadeau ? Remus et Sirius se plongèrent dans une profonde réflexion

_ Des fleurs ? suggéra Sirius

_ On parle de Lily, rétorqua Remus

_ Eh bien du chocolat, proposa encore Patmol

_ Un livre ? Coupa Remus

_ Un livre ? Pour Noël ? s'horrifia Sirius

_ Pas pour toi crétin ! souffla Remus

James, qui semblait ne pas écouter, se redressa soudain sur ses pieds, comme un diablotin qui sortirait de sa boîte. Un large sourire couvrait son visage

_ Moi !

_ Quoi toi ? demanda Sirius

_ Eh bien moi !

_ Tu es toi ? s'étonna Sirius

_ Mais non, moi !

_ Mais j'ai bien compris que tu étais toi ! s'agaça Sirius

_ James te dis que c'est lui le cadeau, traduisit Remus en espérant se tromper

_ Ah, enfin un qui me comprend ! soupira James

Sirius s'autorisa à lui lancer un regard noir avant de repenser à ce qu'il venait de dire. James en cadeau ? On n'avait jamais rien vu de plus idiot !

_ Tu sais, les chocolat et les fleurs c'est bien aussi, lança-t-il

_ Ou un livre ? C'est bien un livre ! Elle adore lire, ajouta Remus

_ Non, ce n'est pas aussi génial

Les deux autres maraudeurs se regardèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ? Quelqu'un pouvait-il le leur dire ? Ils se résignèrent néanmoins.

Le lendemain soir, la veille de Noël, les trois maraudeurs attendirent que tout le monde dorme pour mettre leur plan en action. Quand ils furent assurés que la voie était libre, James sortit un carton de dessous son lit et les deux autres des rouleaux de scotch par dizaine, on n'était jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Là, James souffla un bon coup avant de se glisser dans sa boîte sans trop la déchirer. Remus ferma les deux battants au dessus de lui. Restait à scotché l'ensemble.

Sirius prit les devants. Après tout, il avait eut une moyenne convenable en maternelle, pour les travaux pratiques. Enfin .. pour lui, c'était une bonne moyenne... un bonhomme vert ne sauvait-il pas les reste des bonhommes rouges ?

James se sentit ballotté dans tous les sens. Il en perdit ses lunettes et se cogna plusieurs fois contre les parois. On aurait dit un tremblement de terre sans fin ! Mais, comme par miracle, tout cessa de trembler. James reprit ses esprits, ainsi que ses lunettes, avant de souffler un petit peu. L'air passait difficilement dans ce fichu carton quand même ! Sirius admira son oeuvre. Remus, décontenancé, soupira. C'était informe ! mais Sirius, vexé, lança :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est du grand art ! Ah, tu n'es jamais content, rabat-joie !

Ils partirent se coucher, tandis que James finit pas somnoler, n'osant trop dormir de peur de déchirer le carton

Le lendemain, Lily s'éveilla la première. Elle avait toujours aimé cette fête de Noël. Ne pouvant attendre, elle secoua Mary

_ Moui ? marmonna cette dernière

_ Lève toi ! Vite ! C'est Noël ! s'écria Lily

_ Suis pas sourde ! Protesta son amie en se frottant les yeux

Sans prendre le temps de troquer leurs pyjamas contre d'autres vêtements, elles se précipitèrent en bas. Lily fouillait déjà dans le tas quand Mary, avisant un cadeau informe, lança :

_ Tiens, en voilà un qui ne savait pas faire un emballage correctement

_ Je me demande pour qui il est, répondit Lily sans lever les yeux

_ Pour toi ! S'exclama son amie en lisant une étiquette

La jeune fille détourna son regard du tas de cadeau pour voir celui que lui désignait son amie. Elle entreprit de déchirer l'emballage et ouvrit un carton plutôt cabossé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y découvrit James, à demi asphyxié

_ James! s'exclama-t-elle

_ Ma Lily .. je te .. je te souhaites un .. un joyeux Noël, souffla le jeune homme

Lily le fit sortir immédiatement de son carton et l'allongea par terre

_ Je voulais te faire une surprise, murmura James

_ Mais James, tu es à moitié asphyxié ! soupira Lily

_ Oui, mais c'est raté, s'entêta le jeune garçon

Alors, à la grande stupéfaction des autres élèves, Lily se pencha et embrassa James. Puis elle se redressa

_ Non ce n'est pas raté James, au contraire

* * *

 **Alors ? Il vous plaît votre cadeau de Noël ?**


End file.
